New Beginnings
by Rylee87
Summary: Hailey was starting a new adventure at college. There she meets new friends and finds something she did not expect. As Hailey continues to grow and start her life what will happen between her and Ahk?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. The long awaited sequel to Learning to Dance in the Rain. Sorry I kept you all waiting, but I am back and ready to write. I hope you all enjoy the story.

* * *

**

It had been a long and stressful year, but it was finally over. She didn't think she would be able to do it, but she did. Hailey Jones was graduating high school. Many people were shocked that she passed her classes especially since she goofed off most of high school.

At the moment Hailey was at the high school getting ready for graduation. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She still couldn't believe this day was here.

"I can't believe we are finally graduating." Alexis said as she jumped up and down.

"Me either." Hailey said with sadness.

Alexis stopped jumping and looked at her friend. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy to get out of this place."

"I am."

"Then why do you sound sad?"

"You will be leaving soon. I'm excited for graduation, but I don't want it to come."

"I know what you mean. It's always sad when friends have to leave, but we can still call each other and we'll see each other on breaks."

Hailey nodded. "You're right, but I'll miss hanging out with you."

"Same here."

"Evan will be leaving too. Speaking of him," Hailey looked around. "where is he?"

Alexis shrugged. "I'm not his babysitter."

As Hailey was putting on her graduation gown the principle walked up to her and told her not to pull any pranks. This was an important day and he didn't want her to mess it up. Hailey rolled her eyes as he left. She had stopped pulling pranks, but no one would let her forget that she did. Besides, it was her big day too and she wouldn't ruin it for herself.

The two friends made their way to where everyone was gathered. Hailey glanced around the crowd, wondering where Evan was. She hadn't seen him since they arrived at the high school. Just then someone wrapped their arms around Hailey from behind.

"You look good in your gown."

"Evan, where have you been?"

"Just taking care of some last minute details."

Hailey turned to face him as she eyed him. "Details for what?"

Evan smiled. "That's my secret."

"Please tell me it won't get me in trouble. This is graduation day and I don't want anything wrong to happen."

"Don't worry."

"Whenever you say don't worry something usually goes wrong." Alexis said.

"Just trust me on this."

Hailey and Alexis looked at each other then back at Evan. They didn't know what he was planning and they couldn't help but feel a little worried, Hailey especially. If anything went wrong the principle was going to blame her.

The time finally came and all the students took their places in line. Hailey took a deep breath as the music started and the students started walking to their seats. She looked up at everyone who showed up. She saw Rebecca, Larry, Nick and Jessica, but not her parents. She wasn't expecting them to show up, but a little part of her was hoping.

When all the students were at their seats the music stopped and they took their seats. The principle stood up and said a speech. Then it was time to receive the diplomas. As Hailey stood in line by the stage she was a little nervous. She had a fear that she would get up there then they'll tell her she can't graduate. Alexis assured her that won't happen.

After what seemed like hours, Hailey's name was finally called. When she walked up on stage the principle gave her her diploma and shook hands.

"It was a stressful four years. "He said. "I'm actually surprised you made it this far. Try not to blow it in the real world."

"I won't. My immature pranks are behind me."

Hailey then walked off and went back to her seat. When all the students received their diplomas the principle said one last thing then music played and all the graduates threw their caps up.

As Hailey went to pick up her cap she saw Evan take out a remote. She was curious about what he was doing, but she was afraid to ask. Hearing a noise Hailey looked up and saw a toy helicopter. It made its way to a big balloon and that's when Hailey noticed taped to the helicopter was a needle. It made contact with the balloon, popping it as confetti rained down.

The principle looked irritated, but didn't say anything. The students were surprised, though none of them minded.

"So that's what you were planning?"

"Yep. Cody and I thought this up."

"You just had to go out with a bang." Alexis said.

"Hailey."

Hailey turned around and saw her sister and the others walking up to her; she smiled.

"I can't believe my baby sister graduated high school." Jessica said as she hugged Hailey.

The two of them had grown closer over the last year. Now it was hard to believe they ever fought or that Jessica had treated her poorly before. Jessica stated acting like a real sister to Hailey.

"Congratulations, Hailey." Larry said.

"Thanks. It's still sinking in that I'm out of high school."

"What are your plans now?" Rebecca asked.

"Alexis, Evan and I are going to go to dinner then after that I'll spend it with you guys."

After awhile everyone went their separate ways. Hailey went out to dinner with her friends which would be the last time for who knows how long so they were going to make the best out of it.

The three friends had a great night out. They went to see a movie, had dinner and went to the arcade. For a few hours Hailey had forgotten that her friends were soon be gone. Of course she was quickly reminded when they were heading home. Alexis and Evan said they would call every day and they would be back for Christmas break.

When Hailey got back home she was only there for a few seconds before she and Rebecca left for the museum. The exhibits couldn't be at the graduation since it was during the day so they were going to celebrate tonight. Soon the two of them arrived at the museum and Hailey was surprised at what she saw. Balloons were tied around the room and there was a sign that said congratulations.

"Aw, thanks."

"You earned it." Rebecca said.

Hailey saw Ahkmenrah. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He greeted her with a kiss.

"Well doe on completing your schooling. Now you are going to a high education?"

"Yep, but don't worry. I made sure my classes were during the day so we could still spend time together. Of course I hear that college has more work then high school."

"As long as you don't ignore me completely then I will be happy."

"I'll always make time for you."

"How sweet."

The couple looked over and saw Jessica.

"Excuse me Pharaoh, but can I borrow my sister for a moment?"

"Of course."

Hailey followed Jessica to the desk where there were a few presents. She looked at her sister with confusion.

"What's all this?"

"It's for you, silly. Open them."

"You didn't have to."

The first three things were decorations for Hailey to decorate her new dorm at college. The next present was a photo album from Nick. It was filled with pictures from the past year. The last one was from Rebecca and Larry. It was another decoration for her dorm.

"Thanks guys."

"You're going to need something to spruce up that dorm." Jessica said.

"I can't believe I'm starting college. I think it will sink in when I'm finally there."

"Don't forget to visit us." Teddy said.

Hailey smiled. "Of course not."

It was a busy and exciting day. She had a few months before she started college and she couldn't wait. She was excited and happy about the future.

* * *

**I know this one was boring, but i promise the next one will be better. I have great plans for this story and hope you continue reading. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

The months had flown by and it was time for Hailey to start college. Jessica and Rebecca had gone with her when she went to her dorm room. It would take some getting used to especially since she had to share a room with a stranger, but she knew it would all work out.

It was a little strange staying at her new dorm. This was the first time Hailey was alone and away from her home. Sure she spent a few days on the street last year, but that was different. Also this place was big and a few time Hailey heard a noise which made her jump.

After a few hours of trying to sleep Hailey decided to read a book. She was too excited, nervous and afraid at the same time. She turned on the light on her nightstand and was surprised to find her roommate awake.

"You couldn't sleep either?" She asked.

Hailey shook her head. "Nope. This is my first year so I'm a little nervous."

"Same here. It's Hailey right?"

"Yep, that's me. I'm sorry, but I forgot your name."

The girl smiled, not bothered that Hailey didn't remember. "I'm Hana."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks. It means flower."

"I don't know what my name means." Hailey laughed. "So, what are you studying?"

"I'm studying to be a nurse. How about you?"

"Child's counselor."

For the next hour the two girls talked about different things and got to know each other better. When it was two in the morning they decided it was time to go to sleep - or try to - since tomorrow would be a busy day.

Hailey woke to her alarm clock going off. She groaned as she turned it off. Turning on her back she thought about the day and after a few seconds it dawned on her that today was her first day of college. She stood out of bed and began to get ready for the day.

Once she was done she gathered her things for class, wished Hana good luck on the first day and left for her first class. The place was indeed big and she was one of the man embarrassed freshmen that needed a map. It took her a little while, but she eventually found her class with five minutes to spare.

Hailey took out her books and binder, but noticed she didn't have a pencil.

"How could I forget pencil?" She asked herself.

"You can borrow one of mine."

The guy seating in front of Hailey turned around as he handed her a pencil.

"Thank you."

"You a freshman?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little." He smiled. "I'm Jack."

"Hailey."

"That's a beautiful name."

Before Hailey could say anything, the teacher walked in.

Class went well for the first day. Hailey found it enjoyable and was looking forward to it again. She wasn't looking forward to her next class, though, which was math. She wished she could skip it, but it was a required class for her degree. She was hoping that when she got to college she wouldn't have to take the usual classes. It seems like she could never escape that. She would have to take the general classes no matter what education she was taking.

The rest of the day was good except math, which she despised. When she got back to her dorm she saw Hana and asked how her day was. Hana said it was good and she had two hours before her next class.

Hailey decided to go eat before she headed over to the museum. When she got to the cafeteria she saw it was just like the high school cafeteria only bigger. She grabbed some food then sat at an empty table.

"May I sit here?"

Hailey looked up and saw Jack. "Oh, go ahead."

He smiled. "Thanks. So how was your first day?"

"It was good. I can't wait for tomorrow's classes."

"I've never met a freshman who's as eager as you."

"I'm just happy that I can finally start my life."

"And what are you going to do with your life"

"Child's counselor. What about you?"

"Preschool teacher. My friends thinks it's a weak profession for a guy, but I love kids."

"I don't think it is. We could use more guys in preschools."

"Thanks. I'm glad someone agrees with me."

The two of them talked for awhile before Jack had to go and meet his friends. Hailey finished eating then she too headed off. She took the bus so it took her awhile to get the museum. By the time she got there the sun was already down.

"Hailey, it's good to see you." Teddy said. "How was your first day of college?"

"It was great. Can't wait for tomorrow."

"Good to hear."

As she made her way to the pharaoh's tomb she had to tell everyone how her day was. They all asked her about it, but Hailey didn't mind telling everyone over and over. When she got to the tomb she saw Ahkmenrah pacing.

"Why are you pacing?"

Ahkmenrah looked at her with a smile. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"Why wouldn't I? I told you I would. I had to take the bus and buses are a little slower than normal cars since I have to switch."

Just like everyone else, Ahk asked how her day was. Hailey was only there for a few hours before she decided to leave. Ahkmenrah was a little sad to see her go, but Hailey promised she would stay longer tomorrow night. She had class early in the morning so she needed to get some sleep.

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I understand."

Hailey kissed Ahk then headed back to her dorm. She was sad that she couldn't spend that much time with him, but she would be able to spend longer with him tomorrow. And she was looking forward to that.


	3. Chapter 3

Hailey was excited for school and classes, but she couldn't wait for tonight. She didn't get to spend much time with Ahkmenrah last night. She didn't have classes tomorrow so she could stay late at the museum tonight.

The first two classes went great and now Hailey had a few hours before her next class. She went to her room to drop her stuff off then go to lunch. Just as she was leaving the room the phone rang.

"Hello?" Hailey smiled when she heard who was on the line. "Alexis, how are you? I miss you. How's school? Did you make new friends? You haven't replaced me have you?"

Alexis laughed. "Hailey, slow down. I'm good and I miss you too. School's good. I have some interesting classes. I made a few new friends, but none of them can replace you."

"That's good to hear."

"How's school going for you?"

"Great. I like my classes and I've also made some friends."

"Glad to hear you didn't mope when we left."

"Of course I didn't. I replaced you."

"You can't replace me. I'm irreplaceable."

Both girls laughed. They talked for almost half an hour before Alexis had to go. Hailey was glad she got to talk to her friend for awhile. She missed Alexis and Evan. She hadn't heard from Evan yet. She was hoping his classes were going well for him.

Hailey went to the cafeteria, got her food then looked for a place to sit. She saw Hana and someone else so she walked over there.

"Hey Hana, can I sit with you?"

"Of course. This is my friend Kiera. Kiera, this is Hailey."

"Nice to meet you." Kiera said.

"Yeah, you too."

The three of them talked all through lunch and Hailey became good friends with Kiera. They made plans to hang out on Saturday. Soon it was time for Hailey to go to her next class. She stood up whiles she was bye to the other girls. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone, sending her tray and what was left of her food all over the place. Hailey apologized a dozen times as she picked up her tray and the trash.

"It's all right."

Hailey looked up at who she ran into and saw Jack. "Hey Jack. Sorry about this."

"You apologized before. No harm done."

"I feel bad."

"Well, don't."

Jack helped her pick up the mess.

"I got some of my food on your shirt."

"It's fine. I have time before class so I'll just go change."

"I'm-"

"If you're going to apologize you don't have to. It was an accident. I'll catch you later." Jack smiled. "You're cute when you're embarrassed." Then he turned and left.

"Aw, he said you were cute." Hana said.

"He said I'm sure when I'm embarrassed. So does that mean I'm not cute all the time?"

Kiera laughed. "I'm sure he thinks you're cute all the time. Hailey, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, why?"

"Darn. I was thinking we can hook you up with him."

"Don't pay any attention to her." Hana said. "Kiera loves to play matchmaker."

"Well, you'll just have to play matchmaker somewhere else. I have to get to class."

As the day went on, Hailey forgot about her little incident with Jack and thought more about her night with Ahkmenrah. She was so excited to spend time with him. She nearly jumped out of her seat when class ended. She knew there were still a few more hours until sundown, but she couldn't contain her excitement.

Hailey went back to her dorm to get some things then headed to the bus station. Luckily she didn't have to wait long. By the time the bus arrived at her stop it was only an hour until sundown so she decided to just stay at the museum.

"Hailey, glad to see you here early." Rebecca said.

"Yeah, and I get to stay here later since I don't have class tomorrow."

"How's school going?"

"Great. I made some new friends."

"That's good. I'm happy for you."

"Well, I'm going to go wait in Ahk's room and do some homework."

When Hailey got to Ahk's room, she took out her homework. She got a lot done and didn't realize what time it was until she heard a loud crash. She jumped as she looked over and saw Ahkmenrah climbing out of his sarcophagus.

"Geez, you scared me half to death."

"Sorry." He smiled. "So, you are staying longer tonight?"

"Yep." Hailey stood up and put her arms around Ahkmenrah. "No class tomorrow so that means more time with you."

"I'm glad." He kissed her. "How is your schooling?"

"I love it and I've made some friends."

"That's good to hear."

The two of them stayed in the room for a few hours before they decided to go out to the lobby with everyone else. When they got out there they saw a game of soccer going on. Sacagawea was very happy to see Hailey as was everyone else.

"I hope you won't abandon us." Jed said. "I hear you made some new friends."

"Don't worry. I will never abandon you guys. I'd miss you too much."

"You better not or I'll come looking for you."

Hailey laughed. "Whatever you say, Jed."

Hailey stayed at the museum for a few more hours before she decided to go home with Rebecca. She had fun and was glad she was able to spend more time with everyone, especially Ahkmenrah.

Rebecca had left Hailey's room exactly where she left it, which was somewhat a mess. Hailey thanks Rebecca for keeping her room. Rebecca knew that Hailey would probably want to come home for awhile so she left the room.

"So, when are you and Larry going to move in? You guys have been dating for awhile."

"We're looking for places. We have to find something we can afford and also is big enough for four people."

"Don't worry about me. Just find a place that fits you guys and Nick."

"Hailey, you're family. We're finding a place that fits you too. Now go to bed. You have work tomorrow."

Hailey smiled. "Thanks. Night."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at work was a little slow. Hailey was able to get more of her homework done. Of course she did have to hide it when Dr. McPhee came around or he would give her a lecture.

Hailey looked up from her work when she heard some people walk up to the desk. She saw it was Jack with some of his friends.

"Hailey, you work here?" He asked.

"That could be why I'm behind the desk and wearing a name tag."

"Good point. So, how about a tour of the museum?"

Hailey smiled. "Sure."

Since Hailey had been spending time at the museum she learned a lot about history. Jack was impressed with everything she knew. Soon they arrived at the tomb of Ahkmenrah, which Hailey knew very well.

"How did he die?" Jack asked.

"Romans invaded Egypt and Ahkmenrah was fighting the leader. He got stabbed, but there was nothing the doctors could do."

"You sure do know a lot about history."

"The upside of working here. I didn't use to know a lot."

The two of them talked for awhile before Hailey went back to the front desk. When she got back she saw Rebecca smiling.

"So was that one of the friends you made?"

"Yeah, he's name is Jack. Why are you smiling?"

Rebecca stopped smiling. "No reason."

"If you think what I think your thinking then you can forget it. I'm with Ahk."

Rebecca knew she was with Ahkmenrah, but she didn't think it was going to last. She's wanted to talk to Hailey about this, though she could never find the right time or words. Hailey will continue to age while the pharaoh remains the same. The only time they can hang out is at night and even then they can't go out like a normal couple. Rebecca was worried about Hailey and knew she should talk to her about it. She just doesn't know how.

That night Hailey could tell that something was bothering Ahkmenrah, but he wouldn't say what it was. She thought back to last night, wondering if she did something wrong. She couldn't think of anything she had done so what was his problem?

Hailey soon got tired of his brooding attitude so she decided to leave him alone for awhile. When she got to the lobby she was greeted by an interesting site. Nick had brought his playstation with the game dance, dance revolution. Nick was good at it, though Teddy was having some difficulty.

"I never thought I would see Teddy would do that." Hailey said.

"Neither did anyone else." Larry said. "I guess he wanted to prove that he could do it…well, attempt to do it anyway."

"I will never understand technology nowadays." Teddy said when he was done.

"I think you did great." Sacagawea said.

"Nick, let me play you." Hailey said.

"Will you be all right with your asthma?"

"Don't worry. A little jumping won't trigger an attack. I'll only be able to play one round though."

Everyone still remembered when Hailey was in the hospital. Since then Rebecca made sure her inhaler was filled at all times.

Hailey took a deep breath as the song started to play. It had been a while since she played DDR so she wasn't expecting to be good at it. The arrows started coming and Hailey did her best to step on the correct one. There were a few times she missed especially when lots of arrows were close together.

When the song ended, Hailey was tired. Nick won, but Hailey was close behind. She saw Ahkmenrah standing by the desk so she went over and sat down.

"Are you done brooding now?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"What was bothering you?"

"Jack."

Hailey tilted her head in confusion. "Jack?"

"That is his name, correct? One of the guys you were giving a tour to today."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"When you left, I could still hear them talking. He said that you were beautiful and would love to get to know you more."

"Are you jealous?" Hailey laughed. "You have nothing to worry about. Jack and I are just friends and that's all we'll be. I'm with you, remember?"

Ahkmenrah just nodded. He would be lying if he said he never thought about it, but he was afraid Hailey would leave him. He was afraid she would want someone who she could also spend the day with and not just at night. A normal person could give Hailey so much more. Things that he could never do.

"Ahk, are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Hailey didn't believe him, but she didn't push the subject. She knew he would talk to her when he was ready.

* * *

**Sorry this one was short. The next one will be longer I promise. I have such plans for this haha. Hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading and reviewing. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy getting things ready for school. I started school for medical assisting and that is a lot of work especially with all those medical words haha. Well, now that I'm settled in school and I'm doing well I will start writing again. I will try to update more. Hope you enjoy this part ^_^

* * *

**

Saturday soon came and Hailey was excited to hang out with her new friends. The first thing they did was go to lunch to celebrate surviving their first week of college. Hailey already had a test coming up so she was going to enjoy today then study the rest of the time.

The three of them discussed the haunted house that the college was going to put up. Kiera wanted to help build it. Hailey and Hana thought that sounded like fun so they decided to help. It wouldn't be closer until October, but they were excited.

When they were done eating they went to the movie theater. They sat at the top with Kiera in between Hailey and Hana, holding a large popcorn.

The movie was supposed to be a horror movie, but to the three friends it was more of a comedy. The graphics were horrible. They could tell the blood and guts were fake. Hailey saw movies with more realistic mutilations then this. Also the monster that was terrorizing the people looked like a group of college students made it.

After the movie, the three of them left the theater as they made fun of the movie. Kiera had chosen the movie so Hana said she was picking the next one.

Hailey turned around to look at the other two while walking. "Keep a day opened in November. That's when the new Harry Potter movie comes out."

"I was disappointed in the last book." Hana said.

"So was I, but I still want to see the movie."

"Hailey, watch-" Kiera tried to say, but it was too late.

Hailey bumped into someone, sending her forward. Hailey caught her balance then turned around to the person she ran into.

"I'm so-"

"Sorry. I know."

Hailey smiled. "Hey Jack."

"What? You aren't going to finish your apology?" Hailey opened her mouth, but Jack stopped her. "I was kidding. So what are you up to?"

"Just finished watching a movie."

"Which movie?"

"It came from the Dark. Take my advice and don't watch it."

"That bad, huh? So, what are you three going to do now?"

"We're going to get ice cream." Kiera said. "Want to join us?"

"Sure. I have nothing to do now."

"I told you I already have a boyfriend." Hailey whispered as they all started walking.

"I know, but Hana doesn't."

Hailey shook her head. Kiera wasn't going to give up on hooking someone up.

The time eating ice cream was fun and entertaining. At some point the four of them had a contest to see who could drink their milkshake the fastest. No one was sure exactly how that started or who suggested it, but they all ended up with a brain freeze.

Soon they left the ice cream shop and walked around with no destination in mind. They talked about random things until they figured out what they could do next. It was only fifteen minutes later when Kiera suggested they go to the arcade around the corner from them. She also suggested they race. She and Hana were the only two to race while Hailey and Jack stayed behind.

"Do you not like to race?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure I wouldn't mind it so much if I didn't have asthma."

"Yeah, that would be bad if you had an attack. Please don't."

Hailey laughed. "Well, if I do have an attack we have a nurse in the group. I also have my inhaler so it wouldn't be too bad."

"I've never known anyone to have asthma. What triggers your attacks?"

"Running for one. Also allergies or a simple cold could trigger it. It's horrible when I do have an attack."

"That sucks."

When the two of them arrived at the arcade they saw Hana and Kiera already playing a game of air hockey.

"I think those two are competitive."

"Looks like it." Hailey laughed.

They all had fun at the arcade even with Hana and Kiera being competitive. It seemed the two of them would find the smallest thing to compete against.

Time had flown by and before any of them realized, it was almost sunset. Hana and Kiera decided to head back to their dorms while Hailey and Jack walked around for awhile.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Jack asked.

"I'm meeting up with friends later."

"Oh, that's cool." He sounded a little disappointed, which Hailey noticed.

"I have some homework I have to do tomorrow, but maybe we can meet up for lunch."

Jack smiled. "Ok, that sounds good. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

The two of them went their separate ways. Hailey skipped to the museum with a smile on her face. It had been a fun and interesting day and she was looking forward to tomorrow.

By the time she got to the museum everyone was awake. After she said hi to everyone she made her way to Ahkmenrah's tomb. When she got there she saw Ahkmenrah standing, staring at his tablet. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Hailey walk in. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, making him jump.

Hailey giggled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"That's all right."

"So what were you thinking about so deeply?"

"Nothing." He said as he turned to face her. "Nothing important."

Hailey didn't believe him, but she didn't push the subject. She knew that he would talk to her when he was ready.

"How was your day?"

"It was good. Hana, Kiera and I went and saw a movie then we went for ice cream and played in the arcade."

"It does sound like you had a good day. Will you spend time with them tomorrow as well?"

"Probably only around school. I have homework to finish and tests to study for so I'll most likely either be in my dorm room or the library."

"Try not to study too hard. Nick said that he studied so hard once that his head almost exploded. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Aw Ahk, you're too cute." Hailey smiled.

"Um, thank you."

The rest of the night was mellow. The couple stayed to themselves for most of the night then they were going to join the others who were playing soccer. Ahkmenrah looked down at Hailey who was lying on his chest with her eyes closed.

"Hailey, are you asleep? Hailey?" He shook her.

"What?" Hailey asked as she opened her eyes.

"You should go. You fell asleep."

Hailey sat up. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I will understand if you want to go and get some sleep."

"I probably should." Hailey stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow night." She kissed him then left.

She said bye to everyone on her way out. Rebecca offered her a ride back to the college, which Hailey gladly accepted.

When she got to her dorm it didn't take her long to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hailey had woken up early that next morning to get a head start on her homework. After she ate breakfast she went to the library to study and work on some of her homework. When she walked in the librarian gave her a surprised look as if she wasn't use to seeing students this early in the morning.

By the time it was close to noon, Hailey had finished quite a lot of her homework. She made her way back to her dorm so she could look somewhat presentable since she didn't do much to freshen up this morning.

"So, you're having lunch with Jack." Hana said. "Try not to get into too much trouble."

"Keep in mind that I have a boyfriend. Jack and I are just going to lunch as friends."

"You can still cause trouble. Have fun, though."

Once Hailey finished getting ready she walked to the front of the school where Jack was waiting.

"I hope you weren't waiting long."

Jack smiled. "No, I just got here a few minutes ago. Ready to go?"

"That could be why I'm here." Hailey laughed.

The two of them went to Red Robin and Hailey was a little nervous, though she couldn't figure out why. It's not like this was a date. She has a boyfriend who she loves very much and she wouldn't change that for the world.

For awhile they talked about school and more about why they decided to go into their chosen career. Hailey did leave out the part about her parents not caring about her. She didn't want to tell him that much just yet. When the topic did get onto parents she told him that they were usually too busy with their jobs to spend much time with her.

Soon Hailey was less nervous around him and felt more at ease. She still didn't know why she felt nervous in the first place, but she didn't think much about it.

After they ate lunch they walked around the city with no destination in mind. Hailey knew that she should probably study some more for her test coming up, but she was in no hurry to head back to school. She was just enjoying the day and Jack's company.

A few more minutes had passed when Jack suddenly got an idea. Grabbing Hailey's hand, he led her to a bowling alley that was nearby. "Do you like to bowl?"

"Sure, but I haven't in a while."

"Let's see how rusty you are."

For the next hour, the two of them bowled and Hailey wasn't as bad as she thought she would be. There were a few times she got gutter balls, but she did score over 70 the first game and on the second game she got 105.

After they were done, they went to the snack bar to get something to eat. They mostly talked about how well they bowled. Jack was laughing at when Hailey had fallen on the last frame. She did remind him that she still got a strike.

They were having such a good time talking that Hailey didn't realize what time it was until she looked out the window and saw it was dark. She looked at her phone and saw it was almost two hours since the sun had set.

"I didn't know it was so late." Hailey said as she stood up. "I have some place to be."

"Where do you have to go?"

"The museum."

"Isn't it closed?"

"Yeah, but I know the security guard so I sometimes help him out."

Jack seemed a little disappointed, but e smiled. "All right. I'll see you at school then." The two of them then went their separate ways.

When Hailey arrived at the museum she saw a game of soccer going on. She looked around the lobby, but didn't see Ahkmenrah.

"Hailey, we didn't think you were going to show up tonight."

Hailey looked over and smiled at Teddy. "I was hanging out with a friend and lost track of time."

"Perfectly understandable. We all know you have a life outside the museum and don't expect you here everyone night, but it is good to see you. The pharaoh is in his room."

"Thanks."

When she got to the pharaoh's tomb she saw him sitting on the ground. "What are you doing down there?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

Ahkmenrah was silent as he looked up at Hailey for a moment. He then stood up. "It doesn't matter."

Hailey went over to him, giving him a kiss and wrapping her arms around him. "Sorry I'm late. I was doing some homework and lost track of time."

"It's all right. I know your education is important."

Hailey felt bad that she lied to him, but she knew if she said she was hanging out with Jack then he would get jealous. She really didn't want to listen to him go off on his jealous rant.

It took her awhile to cheer Ahk up, but once she did they went to the lobby to join everyone else. She wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but she knew that when he was ready to talk he would tell her. She wasn't going to push the subject.

Hailey had spent a couple of hours at the museum before she decided to head back to her dorm to sleep. She said bye to everyone and gave a kiss to Ahkmenrah, telling him she will see him tomorrow and this time she'll be on time.

Just before Hailey walked out the door, Jessica came running in. Hailey quickly moved aside so they wouldn't run into each other.

"Jessica, where's the fire?"

"I've been trying to call you all day."

"Oh sorry. I forgot I put my phone on silent. What's up?"

"I just thought you should know that grandpa got out of jail. He called me this morning."

Hailey didn't know how she felt about her grandpa getting out. She was still hurt from what he had done. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him now or not. She would have to think about it.

"Thanks for letting me know." Then she left with many thoughts in her head.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week Hailey had a hard time concentrating in school. She kept thinking about her grandpa. She was still hurt after what he had done. Jessica said that she went and saw him and he was truly sorry and regrets what he did. Hailey was debating whether she should go see him or not.

Hana and Kiera saw that Hailey was distracted and asked her what was wrong. She told them about her grandfather stealing from the museum. They were both shocked, but neither had the same advice. Hana didn't think that Hailey should see him since she trusted him and he betrayed her. Even if he did regret it that doesn't change what he did.

Kiera on the other hand said that she should go see her grandpa. They are still family and no matter what happened between them they should try and get passed it and start again.

Hailey laughed, thinking to herself. This would be the second time they would start again. She forgave him the first time, but could she forgive him a second?

Saturday came and instead of working on school work, Hailey was sitting in the park. She had talked to Jessica and she said that grandpa was in a bad state. She tried getting Hailey to go see him, but she always refused. She didn't want to give him a second chance and then be betrayed again. She couldn't bare that.

"What's with the rain cloud above your head?"

Hailey looked up with confusion at Jack. "What?"

"You look sad."

"Oh. I'm just confused on what I should do about something."

"Maybe I can help. If you want to tell me that is."

"I don't mind telling you."

Jack sat down as Hailey explained everything…well, almost everything she left out the part of the museum coming to life.

"Maybe you should go see him."

"I don't want to be let down again. Have you been betrayed by someone you trusted."

"Not like you have, but-"

"This isn't the first time he tried stealing from the museum. How can I forgive him a second time for what he did?"

"Why don't you go see him just once and then you can decide if you want to forgive him."

After thinking about, Hailey decided that she would see him and then make her decision. She thanked Jack for his advice then was on her way. She did take her time walking there as she thought about what she would say. She wasn't sure how she felt about seeing him. All she knew she felt was hurt.

Before she realized, she was standing at her grandpa's door. Her hand was hovering over the door, hesitating. What was she going to say? She had no idea. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

The few seconds it took for him to answer seemed like hours. There was a look of surprise on his face. Hailey was expecting that since he probably didn't expect her to talk to him again.

"Hailey, I wasn't…I didn't think…"

"I know. And I wasn't planning on talking to you, but a friend of mine suggested I at least talk to you once then decide if I want to forgive you or not."

"I'm not expecting you to. I know I hurt you greatly. I can't apologize enough and I know nothing I say will take back what I did."

Hailey looked at him and he did look terrible like Jessica said. His eyes were red, probably from crying.

"You're right, it doesn't. I forgave you the first time, but I don't know if I can forgive you a second time."

"I understand. Maybe in time you can forgive me."

"I don't know. You have to prove to me that I can trust you, but it will take a long time. It won't be easy like the first time."

"I will do my best. I promise to you that I will not steal from the museum or anywhere else again."

"I'll be checking the news to make sure you don't."

Hailey turned to leave, but stopped when Cecil said her name. "Are you still dating the pharaoh?"

Hailey was silent for a moment before she answered, "Yes." Then she walked away.

It was hard for her to see him. This wasn't the first time he had betrayed her and it wouldn't be easy to gain her trust again. It may take years. Or maybe she will never trust him again.

Hailey was headed back to the college as she thought about her grandpa. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." She looked up and was surprised at who she saw.

"Hailey, it's been awhile."

"Yes it has, mom."

"You're looking good."

"Thanks. Well, I have things to do." Hailey walked around her mom.

"Hailey, I'm sorry."

Hailey stopped in her tracks, not sure she heard right. She looked back at her mom. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry. I know I didn't do right with you. I've been doing a lot of thinking the past couple of years. I wish I was a better mother to you. I wanted to be the best mother to you, but…"

"Why are you just now realizing this? I needed a mother long ago. Rebecca has been more of a mother to me in the past year then you have my whole life."

"I know and I regret it. I was…you're father and I are getting a divorce."

"Why?"

"Well, thinking about things and talking to your grandfather I've realized that I was better off without your father. I was a better person. Did you just come from seeing your grandpa?"

"Yes."

"He knows how bad he's hurt you. He's helped me realize how bad I've hurt you also. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't give me another chance, but I'm hoping we can start over."

Hailey still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was her mother really apologizing to her? It was hard to believe.

"You have to prove to me that you mean this. It's easy to say you will do something, but it's entirely different to do what you say. I won't believe it until you prove to me."

"I understand. Again I'm sorry."

Hailey watched her mom walk away, thinking about what she had said. She never thought the day would come when her mom would apologize, but still the question remains. Did she mean it? I guess she will see in time.

Later that night she was telling Ahkmenrah all that happened. He was surprised that Hailey went to see Cecil. He was sure that Hailey wouldn't want to see him again. Of course he did understand that he is still family. If Hailey wants to go see him then she can and he wouldn't stop her.

Ahkmenrah could still remember all the attempts he tried with his brother. They had fought over the throne many times. He never stopped trying to reason with his brother even when they were beating each other to a bloody pulp.

"Ahkmenrah?"

Ahkmenrah shook his head and looked at Hailey. "Yes?"

"What were you thinking about? I called your name like five times."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about the past. What were you saying?"

"I was asking what you think I should do. Do you think grandpa has changed? Should I give him a second chance? And what about my mom?" Hailey sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

"Only you can answer those questions. I would not trust Cecil again, but you may feel differently. And if your mother is trying to make amends then maybe you should give her a chance."

"I say you throw him off a cliff."

Hailey and Ahkmenrah looked down at Jed.

"Jed, I don't believe Hailey would want to throw her grandfather off a cliff." Octavius said.

"Why not? Wouldn't that make us all feel better?"

"Jededaiah." Ahkmenrah said in a warning tone.

"It's all right. I know that everyone in the museum has harsh feelings for my grandpa. He did try to steal from the museum twice."

"Not to mention that he and his buddies kidnapped you." Jed said. "Just throw him off a cliff. It would make me feel better."

Hailey smiled. "Thanks Jed. It's nice to know you care."

"Yeah whatever."

After some more talking, Hailey decided to head back to her dorm. It had been a long day and she had a lot to think about. She wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep tonight, but she was hoping tomorrow would be better.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next month it was both confusing and chaotic. Hailey kept thinking about her mom and whether she should give her a second chance. She had come to the museum a few times to talk to Hailey. They even went to lunch one day, which surprised Hailey when her mom offered. At first Hailey thought her mom was up to no good, but the more she talked with her, the more she began to think that maybe her mom really was sorry.

And then there was her grandfather. She hadn't gone back to see him and she didn't know if she was ready to see him again. He didn't seem to be making much of an effort to win her trust back anyway.

At the moment she and her friends were helping with the haunted house. They were setting up one part of the house that looked like a slaughter house. There were mangled corpses, and blood splattered on the walls and floor. Hailey was standing on a ladder as she put up a dummy tied by the feet with blood dripping down from the stomach.

"Either this ladder is too short or I am." Hailey said as she stretched her arms to tie the feet to the ceiling.

"I think it's you." Keira said.

The ladder wobbled, making Hailey quickly grab onto it. After making sure the ladder was balanced again, Hailey tried to hang the dummy up.

"Do you want help?" Hana asked.

"I can get it."

Hana looked up at Hailey. "You're going to fall and crack your head open."

"Then at least I'll get out of the test I have Monday." Hailey laughed.

Hailey almost had the feet hooked when the ladder wobbled. Hailey wasn't lucky to catch the ladder and instead fell backwards. She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the ground as both her friends gasped. What she felt was not the hard ground. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see Jack had caught her. Hailey felt her face heat up.

"Um, thanks."

"No problem. Just glad I came at the right time."

Hailey got out of his arms, grabbed the dummy and was about to climb the ladder, but Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't I do that?" He took the dummy from her and in a few seconds hook the dummy on the ceiling.

"Show off." Hailey mumbled.

Jack jumped from the ladder and smiled at her. "Need help with anything else?"

"Well, now that you ask, you can help us finish put up some more mangled bodies." Kiera said.

"So Jack, I didn't know you were helping with the house." Hana said.

"Yeah, it was a last minute decision. I thought I would be too busy with…family problems. Now that I have free time I decided I could help."

"And you just happen to come halfway through the house to our room?"

"I was actually going to the back of the house where the killer clowns are, but I don't mind hanging out here."

For the next hour in a half, the four of them continued working on the torture chamber. Once completed, they admired their work and were satisfied.

"I think we did fine work for the day." Jack said. "I say we go get something to eat."

"I'm up for that." Kiera said; the others agreed.

The four of them went to Pizza Hut which was close to the college. They all talked about how fun the haunted house was going to be.

Soon the subject switched to what they would do after lunch. For as big as the city was, none of them could come up with what to do.

"Oh I forgot there is a carnival." Jack said.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Kiera asked.

"I just said I forgot. Who's up for the carnival?"

Everyone agreed they would go. Jack did ask Hailey if she could go on the rides with her asthma. Hailey said she'd probably be fine, but just in case she does have her inhaler.

Once they were at the carnival it didn't take them long to figure out which ride to go on first. Near the entrance was the tilt-a-whirl. Hailey was excited since it had been years since she's been to a carnival.

When they were seated in the tilt-a-whirl, Jack once again asked if Hailey would have an asthma attack. Hailey assured him she wouldn't and told him not to worry so much. Soon the ride started.

They began going in circles, up and down and around. Every time the ride turned either left or right, they would lean to that side to make them spin faster. Jack and Kiera were sitting on the outside while Hailey and Hana sat in the middle. Hailey was sitting next to Jack and every time they leaned his way she would, of course, smash into him, making her blush at times.

When the ride was over, they wasted no time in going to the next ride. They continued with that for who knows how long since no one was keeping track of time. Then they discussed getting something to eat and drink. As they headed over to the food area, Kiera saw a ride she wanted to go on first. Hana said she would go on it with her, but Hailey wanted to get a drink so Jack went with her and everyone decided to meet up later.

Hailey and Jack soon got their food and sat at a table. Jack asked if she was doing all right because he noticed she was out of breath at one point. Hailey assured him, like many times before, that she was fine and she did have her inhaler.

After a while of talking about random things, Jack asked, "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, don't sound so happy about it." Jack said sarcastically. He noticed a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Things are just…complicated at the moment."

"Is he a jerk?"

"No, he's very sweet. He's been good to me, but…" Hailey trailed off as she thought about what she could say. She can't say that she was dating a 3,000 year old mummy who come to life at night. That would make her sound crazy. Hailey sighed, "I think we are just going in different directions."

Jack nodded. "I can understand that. I had a girlfriend a few years back and we were very much in love. She wanted to be a doctor so she started taking every class she could to prepare her. Then she got accepted into a college that's somewhere in the middle of the country. There will always be a part of me that loves her, but I don't think long distance relationships work."

"Yeah, that would be hard. And it would be like you're single anyway. I mean, you can't go out on dates or cuddle or any of the fun stuff."

"That is true." Jack looked at his watch then back at Hailey. "Are you done eating?"

Hailey ate the last few of her fries and smiled. "Now I am."

Jack laughed. "I have something to show you."

They threw away their trash then headed to the ferris wheel. Jack to the guy who was in charge of the ride, though Hailey didn't know what they were discussing. Once he was done the two of them sat in the seats and rode to the top. When they were at the very top, the ride stopped.

Hailey looked at Jack. "Why did we stop?" Hailey looked down then quickly back up. "This is very high."

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"No, I'm afraid of falling."

Jack grabbed Hailey's hand. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

Hailey then heard a loud noise and looked up. Shooting in the sky were fireworks. She looked at Jack. "How did you make the guy stop the ride at the top?"

Jack smiled. "He's a friend of my dad's and he likes me so he was happy to do me a favor."

The two of them stayed at the top to watch the rest of the fireworks and soon Hailey forgot how high up they were. She was having a wonderful time that she was disappointed when it ended.

They wandered around the park for awhile just talking when Hana and Kiera came up to them."

"We were wondering where you two went off to." Hana said.

"We went to watch the fireworks on the ferris wheel." Hailey said.

"Lucky. We sat on the ground."

Soon the left the carnival and headed back to the dorms. It was almost midnight by the time they got there.

Hailey had fun, but when she finally laid down to sleep she started feeling guilty. She never did go to the museum. She knew Ahkmenrah was probably wondering where she was and was hurt she didn't visit him. Hailey promised she would make it up to him tomorrow night.

* * *

**It might be a little weird to have carnival and fireworks in October, but it works haha. Hope you all enjoyed it ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Hailey was woken by her phone ringing. Still half asleep, she grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She said sleepily.

"Hailey, can you come a little early to work?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure. Any particular reason?"

"I'll tell you when you get here." Then she hung up.

Hailey glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little passed seven. She groaned as she rolled over. She was suppose to be at work at nine, but since Rebecca wanted to talk to her Hailey would have to leave earlier. After resting a few more minutes, Hailey rolled out of bed and got ready for the day.

It was eight thirty by the time Hailey got to the museum and Rebecca was standing outside with a big smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I just couldn't wait until you got to work. Look." Rebecca held up her left hand and there, on a certain finger, was a ring.

Hailey smiled. "Congrats. When did Larry propose?"

"Last night. He had a nice dinner all set up on the roof and when we were done he proposed. It was so romantic. I wish you were here. Where were you anyway? Ahkmenrah was asking about you."

"I went to the carnival with some friends."

As the two of then headed inside, Hailey couldn't stop thinking about Larry proposing. She was happy for them both, but at the same time she was sad. She had always imagined falling in love with a guy and the wedding they would have. When she was younger she even planned out her perfect wedding. A wedding she could never have with Ahkmenrah.

The day went by slow and to Hailey it felt like torture. Her mind kept going back to her and Ahkmenrah. She loved him very much. He was the perfect guy for her. He was kind, caring, protective, and always thinking of her first. The more she thought about it, though, the more she realized that they could never last. For one thing, she would continue to age and he wouldn't.

When she was on her lunch break, Hailey decided to walk around outside. She had so much on her mind and she was hoping that she would figure out what to do. She was so confused.

She was looking up at the sky, not paying attention where she was going, and bumped into someone. When she looked at who she ran into, she took a step back without saying anything.

"Hello Hailey," Cecil said. Hailey just nodded and for awhile there was silence between them. Finally Cecil asked, "How have you been?"

"Fine."

"I know you still hate me and I don't blame you."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've decided to give you another chance."

Cecil was happy to hear that, but he didn't understand. He knew that he hurt her greatly.

"This will be your last chance. If you mess this up I'm not giving you another chance."

Cecil nodded. "I understand. Don't worry, Firefly, I won't let you down again."

Hailey smiled. She did miss her grandpa and even though she was still hurt by what he did, she would try to put things in the past and look to the future.

The rest of her break was spent eating a hot dog and more thinking. She was sure her brain would explode with all the thinking she was doing today. She wasn't looking forward to going back to work, but she hoped the rest of the time would go by fast.

Work was finally over for Hailey and the first thing she did was call her sister. She knew she probably shouldn't be asking Jessica for advice on this, but Jessica always says the truth so if anyone knew the answer it would be her.

They met up at Starbucks and after talking about how school was going and how their day went, Jessica asked what was on Hailey's mind.

Hailey sighed. "It's about my relationship with Ahkmenrah. I've been having some doubts."

"You're dating a dead mummy and now you're having doubts?"

"I guess I was just fooling myself. I knew in the back of my mind it would never work between us."

"So, what are you wondering about?"

"Do you think I should break up with him?"

"That's up to you. If it were me, I would never even started a relationship with anyone in the museum. Do you love him?"

"With all my heart. Just thinking about not being with him breaks my heart."

"Next question. What do you want out of life?"

The siblings talked for about an hour and Hailey was surprised on what Jessica said…or didn't say. She was sure Jessica would have said to dump Ahk, but she didn't. She just gave advice on what Hailey could do. At times Hailey missed the old Jessica.

Hailey arrived at the museum a few minutes before sunset. When she saw Larry, she congratulated him on his engagement to Rebecca. They talked for awhile longer before Hailey made her way to Ahkmenrah.

By the time she got to the pharaoh's room, Ahkmenrah was just climbing out of the sarcophagus. She did feel bad that she didn't see him last night and hoped he wasn't too mad at her.

"Hey Ahk."

Ahkmenrah looked at Hailey with a small smile. She could tell instantly that he was hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't come see you last night."

"That's all right. I'm sure you were busy with school work."

That made Hailey feel worse. "Actually, I was hanging with some friends."

"Oh."

Hailey looked down, feeling guilty. She didn't want to hurt Ahk, but she also wanted to enjoy life. She wasn't ashamed she went out last night, but she hated hurting Ahk.

She then felt arms wrap around her. "It's ok that you hung out with your friends. I understand you have a life outside the museum."

"Thank you. I just don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry about that. I can't expect you to be here every night."

Hailey closed her eyes, enjoying being in his arms. She loved being near him and every time they touched it sent shivers through her body. Just seeing him made her heart skip a beat. He gave her a feeling no one else did and she didn't want that to go away.

"Aw look at the love birds."

Hailey and Ahkmenrah looked over at Nick with Jed and Octavius on his shoulder. Jed was the one who spoke.

"If you want some privacy, we'll be more than happy to leave."

Hailey blushed. "Shut up, Jed."

Ahkmenrah chuckled at her reaction. "You're cute when you blush."

That made Hailey blush even more.

"What's up, Nick?" Hailey asked, trying to change the subject.

"We're starting a game of soccer. Did you want to join us?"

"Of course we would."

Hailey took Ahk's hand then they all headed to the lobby.

The first game of soccer was the Huns against Teddy, Nick, Larry and Hailey. Ahkmenrah was afraid Hailey would have an asthma attack, but she said she would be fine. Secretly she didn't know if she would be, but she figured she rode the rides and was fine then could play soccer.

As the game went on, Ahk was cheering on Hailey. He did keep a close eye on her just in case she started wheezing or couldn't breathe. She seemed to be doing fine. Hailey made a few goals and at one point when she kicked the ball she fell, but the ball still went in the goal.

Hailey never participated in any soccer games at the museum because she was afraid she would have an asthma attack. The games they had were always fun and sometimes she was afraid to join them. She decided that she wasn't going to worry about things as much and she was going to have fun. Having asthma was no fun, but that wasn't going to stop her from enjoying life.

The game went on for thirty minutes and Hailey's team was in the lead with ten points. She decided that she had to take a break since she was getting out of breath. Once she sat down she could feel her chest tightening. Sacagawea was kind enough to get her a glass of water. Hailey took her inhaler out of her purse and took a puff.

"You shouldn't have played." Ahkmenrah said as he rubbed Hailey's back.

"I didn't have an attack. Besides, it was fun."

"I just worry about you."

"That's sweet, but you don't have to worry so much. I know my limits."

Hailey stayed for a few more hours before she decided to head back to her dorm. She kissed Ahkmenrah good bye and headed out. As she was walking back she was thinking about the pharaoh. She loved him so much and loved being with him. No one could ever replace him and she didn't want anyone to. She couldn't bear being away from him.

Once Hailey left the museum, Ahkmenrah went back to his room. He sat, thinking about Hailey. He did love her and he knew that she loved him. He also knew that she was becoming distant.

"Hey Ahk." Larry said as he walked in. "Are you all right? You seem kind of down."

The pharaoh was silent for a minute before he looked at Larry and said, "I'm losing her, Larry. I'm afraid that one day I will lose her completely and I won't be able to get her back."

"Hailey loves you."

"I know, but there is someone out there that could give her much more then I could."

"What could someone possible give Hailey that she would want?"

"Someone who could give her what she wants. Someone who is alive during the day. And someone who definitely isn't dead."

Larry didn't know what to say. He and Rebecca had discussed this many times before, but never said anything. They were sure that eventually Hailey would realize she couldn't have a life with Ahkmenrah and would break things off with him. Larry knew that day would come, but even so he felt bad for Ahk and didn't like seeing him sad. There was nothing he could say.

"I would like to be alone, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, but remember I'm always here if you want to talk."

"Thank you."

The night seemed slow for Ahkmenrah. He loved Hailey and wanted to give her the world, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't have what Hailey needed or wanted. It broke his heart just thinking about not being with Hailey.

He looked up at the tablet as a tear rolled down his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Hailey was in the library early the next morning, getting some homework down before she had to go to work. Of course she wasn't getting very far since she couldn't get her mind off the dream she had. She sighed, shaking her head for what seemed like the hundredth time. What was she to do?

After a few more minutes Hailey knew she wasn't going to get anything done so she closed her book, packed up her papers and went back to the dorm. When Hailey opened the door she heard Hana.

"Oh wait, she just walked in. It's some guy named Evan." Hana said as she handed the phone to Hailey.

Hailey smiled. "Hey Evan. How's it going?"

"Better than ever. I now have a girlfriend."

"Really? That's wonderful. What's her name? What's she like?"

"Now you sound like Alexis."

For the next few minutes the two of them talked about what had been happening with each other. Evan was excited to talk about his girlfriend and asked Hailey how she and her boyfriend were doing. She lied and said they were doing great.

"You can't fool me, you know?" Hana said when Hailey hung up the phone.

Hailey looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"When you were talking about how you and your boyfriend are doing I saw sadness on your face. You may be able to fool your friend over the phone, but you can't fool someone who can see your emotions. Want to talk about it?"

Hailey sighed. "I just don't know what to do. It seems…" Hailey trailed off as she thought about what she could say without giving away the museum secret. "It just seems that we are going in different directions."

"Do you love him?"

"With all my heart. Now I'm getting this de ja vu feeling. I had this conversation with my sister."

"And what did she say?"

"She said that I have to decide on if I should break up with him or not."

"She's right. Unfortunately no one can tell you what to do, but you. It sucks I know. You just have to think about the future. Can you see yourself together? Getting married? Having kids? If you need any advice I'll help with that, but I can't tell you what you should do."

Hana soon went to class and Hailey went to work, hoping today went by faster then yesterday. She soon found that she had no such luck.

Today seemed just like yesterday. Hailey kept thinking about what she should do and nothing she did could get her mind off of it. She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone tapped on the desk.

She looked over and saw Rebecca. "Thought I should wake you up from your daydream before McPhee finds you and gives you a lecture."

"Thanks. And I wasn't daydreaming. I was thinking about what I should do with Ahkmenrah."

"You know I think almost everyone has given you their opinions on this."

Hailey sighed. "I know and I also know that I'm the only one that can decide. Why does life have to be so complicated?"

"Life isn't complicated. People are complicated."

Hailey soon made her way to the Egyptian room and saw there was a family there. The father was telling his two children about the pharaoh. As she stood in the doorway just watching them, a smile appeared on her face.

For the rest of the day she tried not to think about it. Every time she did it just made her depressed and she didn't need that at the moment.

Night came all too soon. Hailey finally knew what she was going to do, though it wasn't going to be easy. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to Ahkmenrah's tomb. When she got there, Hailey saw him pacing.

"Ahkmenrah."

The young pharaoh turned around, though he did not smile.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"I know what you're going to say." Ahkmenrah said, surprising Hailey.

"You do?"

"You think I don't see it? You've become distant."

"Ahk, I'm sorry. I've been doing a lot of thinking and-"

"About Jack?"

Hailey glared. "That's not fair. I've never cheated on you. I've never even thought about cheating on you."

"I never said you did, but ever since you met him you've been pulling away from me."Ahkmenrah started to get mad.

"I have a life outside the museum, you know."

"I know that. I've never stopped you from having a life."

"And that brings me to why I can't be with you. Jack helped me realize that."

Ahkmenrah's stare hardened. "What's so special about him? What do you see him? What can he give you that I can't?"

"A family." Hailey calmed down. "I want a family. Jack helped me realize that I want someone who I can be with during the day, not just at night. I want to be able to go places and have fun family vacations. That's something you could never give me."

Ahkmenrah's eyes softened. "I'm sorry for yelling. You're right; I can't give you a family. You deserve someone that can."

"I do love you and there will be a part of me that will always love you. But I can't spend the rest of my life dating someone who is technically dead. We can't do anything that normal couples can and I want that. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I understand."

Ahkmenrah's gaze lowered to the ground. Hailey didn't know what else to say and she doubted Ahk had anything else to say so she turned and left. She did feel bad for hurting him, but it had to be done. She couldn't spend the rest of her life dating a mummy. That is no life to have.

When Hailey walked into the lobby, Rebecca quickly went to her side. "How did it go?"

Hailey shrugged. "He's hurt of course. He says he understands why I had to break things off."

"And how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. It felt like before my life was on hold. Now that I'm not dating Ahk I can actually start my life."

"Well, I'm always here if you want to talk."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to go. I have a test tomorrow."

Ahkmenrah sat with his head in his hands. He knew his and Hailey's relationship would never work. They were from two different worlds. He was only fooling himself. He knew that Hailey would leave eventually. He couldn't give her a life she wanted. Even though he knew this would happen, it still hurt that he couldn't be with Hailey.


	11. Chapter 11

Hailey got little sleep making concentrating in school difficult. She was sure she failed her test. After she was done with classes, she decided to help finish the haunted house. It was almost complete and in a few days it would be open.

She had just finished painting a sign that said, 'Enter At Your Own Risk' when Jack came up to her.

Nice sign." He said. "I like the blood dripping down.

"Thanks."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." She answered as she placed the sign on the house.

"Can you give me more than one work sentences?"

Hailey sighed as she looked at him. "I'm sorry. I just…I broke up with my boyfriend last night so I'm just a little down."

Silence fell between them as Hailey drifted off into her thoughts. She wanted to move on with her life, but how was she suppose to forget the one person she loved? It was foolish. Even if she does love him, she could never have a life with him and she'll have to remind herself of that. Maybe that would help her to move on with her life.

"Did you want to go get coffee or something? Help take your mind off of it?"

"That's nice of you, but I think I want to be alone for now."

"I completely understand."

After that Hailey decided to go for a walk. This wasn't as easy as she thought it was going to be. She was hoping that if she kept reminding herself what she wants in life then it would be easier to go on, but it wasn't working especially when she wanted to be with Ahkmenrah. She could still remember the first time they met. The very first time when she was a little kid.

_Hailey reached for the locks on the sarcophagus and with some difficulty she unlocked both of them. As soon as both locks were off the lid of the sarcophagus opened and Hailey jumped back. A person covered in bandages stepped out and said something that Hailey didn't understand. Hailey stared at him in confusion._

_ The man took off his wrappings from his face and looked down at Hailey. "Who are you?"_

_ "I'm Hailey. Who are you?"_

_ "King Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king."_

_ "Can I call you Ahk for short?" _

_ "All right."_

_ "You know I've always wondered what you looked like. You're really cute."_

_ "Um…thank you." Ahkmenrah said, not sure what to say to that. _

_ Hailey giggled. "So why were you locked up? It isn't fair that the rest of the museum gets to run around."_

_ "I'm not sure. Perhaps they are scared of me."_

_ "Why would they be scared? I haven't known you that long and I think you're nice." _

It seemed weird thinking back on it. She had met the pharaoh when she was just a kid and she ended up dating him. She had hit her head making her forget that meeting. Hailey wished she could forget now. It would make things a lot easier.

Hailey soon arrived at a park and sat on one of the benches. She wasn't sure how long she was sitting there. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear when someone sat next to her. She was finally snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name.

"I was debating whether I should talk to you, but you looked depressed so I thought maybe you need someone to talk to." Cecil said.

Hailey was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Maybe I could use someone to talk to. someone who knows…my situation."

The two of them walked around the park as Hailey explained what had happened. Cecil never interrupted her and even when she was silent for a few minutes, he waited until she spoke again. He only spoke when Hailey asked if she did the right thing.

"I think you did. I know you love him, but you can't have a life with him. You've always wanted to be a mother. I remember when you were younger. You had a favorite doll named Willow. You always had such a caring nature. You got upset whenever Willow would fall and fuss over her just like a real mom. You can never have children with the pharaoh. Does he even have organs when he comes to life?"

"Ew, grandpa, I don't want to think about that."

Cecil chuckled. "Sorry. Anyway, don't dwell on this too much. You need to live your life. Carpe diem."

Hailey looked at him with a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"It means seize the day. If you continue to think about this then you'll be missing what's going on around you. You may be missing out on someone wonderful."

Hailey smiled. "Thanks, grandpa. I think you've helped me."

"Well, I'm here anytime you need to talk."

It was true. Hailey did need to move on with her life and not think about her decision to break up with Ahkmenrah. She knew it wasn't going to be easy and there would be times where she missed him, but she wasn't going to let that stop her and she knew the first thing she had to do.

At work the next day, Hailey did everything she could to avoid the Egyptian exhibit. The only time she had to go there was when she was giving a tour and lucky for her it was only twice. The third tour that came she had begged Rebecca to take it.

Hailey was just finishing her lunch when Rebecca sat next to her. "I heard from McPhee that you put your two weeks' notice in."

"Yeah. I can't stay here. If I do then I'll continuing being depressed and I won't be able to move on."

"I understand. Are you going to find another job?"

Hailey shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'll just concentrate on school."

"Hailey…" Rebecca trailed off. "Um, good luck with whatever you decide to do."

"Thanks. Well, my breaks over. Enjoy yours." She then stood up and went back to work. She did wonder what Rebecca was going to say. It seemed like she changed her mind about something. Hailey shrugged it off. If it was important Rebecca would have told her.

That night Hailey didn't go to the museum, but he wasn't expecting her to. The pharaoh sat in his room, staring at the ground. Even though he wasn't actually alive during the day he could still hear what was going on and he could hear Hailey when she was giving a tour. She sounded cheerful while she was explaining things, but he could still hear the sadness in her voice.

Looking up at his tablet, he wished there was something he could do. He wanted to truly be alive so he could be with Hailey. Though, if he did find a way, would Hailey want to be with him? Or would she still want someone else?

"Hey Pharaoh, there's a game of soccer going on in the lobby."

Ahkmenrah looked at Jed and Octavius. "I just want to be alone for now."

"I'm sure she'll come back."

"I don't think you should bring Hailey up." Octavius whispered to Jed.

Jed ignored him. "I know she'll come back and you know why? You always come back to the ones you love."

"This is different." Ahk said. "I can never give Hailey what she wants."

"I don't think anyone will ever compare to you."

A small smiled appeared on Ahkmenrah's face. "Thank, Jed. If only I could believe that."

"Hailey was a lovely girl. I'm sure we'll see her again." Octavius said.

Jed hit him over the head. "You make it sound like she died."

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was she will never be forgotten. She'll always be in our hearts."

"That's not any better."

The two of them started bickering back and forth. After a few minutes they were snapped out of their argument when they heard laughing. They looked up and were surprised to see the pharaoh was the one laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jed asked.

"You two."

Jed glanced at Octavius who shrugged. Then he looked back up at Ahkmenrah. "Well, it's good to know that you can still laugh."

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Your welcome." Octavius said, though he was still unsure what made him laugh.

"Do you still want to be alone?" Jed asked.

"You can stay. I think it's good for me to be around others now."

"We're always here for you, Pharaoh."

From then on Ahkmenrah knew he would be all right. He knew it was going to be tough at times, but he knew he would pull through this as long as his friends were there.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks went by faster than Hailey thought it would. She was sad to leave the museum, but she was happy that she wouldn't be around Ahkmenrah. Things did seem to be getting easier as the days went by. Of course there were times where she was depressed.

Her and her friends were sitting in the lunch room at school, talking about the haunted house. It had opened last week, though they were all so busy that they didn't have time. Two of them had already finished their homework and the other two were almost done.

"So, do you think it's going to be scary?" Kiera asked.

"It's a haunted house." Hana replied. "Of course it's going to be scary."

"Well, I know that, but we helped build it. Will it be scary to us?"

"We don't know when people will jump out at us so I'm sure we'll be scared." Hailey said.

Night soon came and the four of them were standing in line for the haunted house, talking about how scary it will be. Soon they were up to the door where there was a skull that said, "Enter if you dare." Then laughed manically.

Slowly, the four of them walked into the house. None of them had been in when it was dark and it looked a lot different than in the day time. Hana and Kiera were staying close together as they kept glancing around, waiting for someone to jump out at them.

They had made it to the next room without a problem, making Hana lower her guard. They walked passed a small prison cell with blood splattered on the wall and bars. Kiera peeked in, trying to see if anyone was in there. Just as she was inches from the bars, someone jumped up from the darkness and pounded on the bars, screaming. Kiera and the other two girls jumped back in fright.

As they continued to walk, Kiera kept an eye on the person in the cell. She turned back around just in time to see another person in front of her and it wasn't one of her friends. This person was dressed in prison clothes and had blood dripping down from his head. She screamed as she walked around the person and grabbed hold of Hana.

Another inmate jumped out from behind a wall and yelled, "Stay with us!"

Hailey jumped and instinctively grabbed Jack's hand. He laughed at her which earned him a hit in the head.

It wasn't long until they came upon the torture chamber. Kiera was sure she wouldn't be scared in this one since she helped built this part. She looked over at the wall to one of the bodies she put up that was chained to the wall with blood dripping down all its body. Right as she passed the body moved as it yelled. Kiera screamed as she turned around, making Hana laugh.

Soon they came to the killer clown room. Hana was a little scared for this part since she had a secret fear of clowns. It started when she watched the movie IT when she was little even though her parents warned her.

They went around a corner and out of nowhere a clown jumped in front of them with a chain saw. Hana screamed as she moved closer to Kiera and it was her turn to laugh.

After more clowns coming out with different weapons and yelling, the four friends made it out of the room and were now standing in a dark room with a strobe light. Hailey looked around the small room then over at the door where in green letters there was the word exit.

"This seems too easy." She said.

Cautiously they made their way towards the door. They all knew something was going to happen, but that didn't prepare them for what happened next. Just when they were a few feet from the door, the floor and walls started going in a circle making everyone lose their balance and fall.

Jack laughed. "It's a rotating room."

He stood up and tried to make it to the door, though he lost his balance a few times. Hailey tried to get up, but every time she did she would take a few steps then fall again. She stood up right as Hana lost her balance, making her fall on Hailey.

"Sorry." Hana laughed.

"It's all right."

Once again they stood and headed towards the door. Hailey stumbled a little, but she finally made it out and waiting for Hana and Kiera who seemed to be having a hard time. Kiera hadn't even stood back up after she fell for the third time. She was crawling to the exit, though she still kept falling.

Hana made it out next and when Kiera was almost out she stood up, but lost her balance and fell out. She sat on the ground laughing. Hana then helped her up.

The friends walked out the door, still laughing.

"That was so much fun." Hana said.

"I say we go again some time." Kiera said.

"Sounds good to me. What do you say, Hailey?" Jack looked over at Hailey.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sounds good."

Hailey didn't deny that she had fun. She enjoyed the haunted house and she enjoyed hanging out with her friends. When she was scared though, her thoughts went to Ahkmenrah. She had wanted him to be there to protect her. Sure it was only a haunted house for fun and the people in there would never hurt her, but that still didn't change that she had wished he was with her.

"Hailey, are you all right?" Hana asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go to Starbucks for some coffee."

Everyone agreed then headed off.

At the museum, Ahkmenrah had gotten a little better. He was at least coming out of his room. He was still being a little distant with everyone except with Jed and Octavius. The pharaoh never thought the two of them would be good at comforting him, but they did. The others tried, but nothing helped.

Ahkmenrah was currently sitting up on the roof. Something he had recently started doing the last few nights. As he looked out at the city, he wondered what it was like out there. He also wondered what Hailey was doing. He had tried so many times to forget her, but he couldn't. Even when he slept, his mind was on Hailey.

The young pharaoh looked at the bracelet he held in his hand. He had made it himself. Larry was kind enough to buy the jewels and beads for him. He was unsure about what he should do with the bracelet.

"Maybe she would still like the bracelet." Octavius said.

"I don't think Hailey would want anything more from me." Ahkmenrah said sadly. "We aren't together any more. I have to accept that and accept that she doesn't want me. I don't have much to offer."

"You have your love."

"Unfortunately that wasn't enough."

* * *

**Sorry it has been awhile since I updated. I had no idea what to write. And sad to say, but I think I will be ending this soon. I am running out of ideas. If anyone has any ideas on what they want to happen let me know. **


	13. Chapter 13

Hailey stood across from the museum, wanting so much to go in. She missed everyone there even Ahkmenrah, but she knew that if she went in it would just be too hard on her. She did talk to Rebecca about how everyone was doing. Everyone missed her and wants her to visit. Hailey just couldn't bring herself to step inside the museum again.

Hailey sighed as she walked away.

_Stop doing this to yourself. _Hailey thought. _There's no going back. Just forward._

Though that was easier said than done. It's true that she was doing better, but she still had her moments when she missed the pharaoh.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone.

"I think we're making a habit out of this."

"Yeah. Sorry, Jack."

"No harm done. So, what are you doing out this late at night?"

"Trying to clear my head."

"Would you mind some company?"

"Not at all. What are you doing out?"

Jack shrugged. "Same as you I guess."

Hailey raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you guess?"

"Well, I've had something on my mind and I've wanted to do this for a while, but I'm scared of the reaction I'm going to get."

"Just do it and see what happens. Life's no fun if you don't take risks."

"But this is a big risk."

Jack stopped, making Hailey stop and look at him.

"What kind of risk is it?"

Jack took a deep breath then pressed his lips against Hailey's. She was surprised by this and pulled back.

"I'm sorry." Jack said. "I should have asked first."

"Yes, you should have."

"Hailey, I really like you. I want to know if you feel the same."

Hailey said nothing at first. She just stared at him, not sure what to say or what to do. Jack stood there as he waited patiently for Hailey to say something.

After a few minutes, Hailey finally spoke. "I have to think about it."

"What's to think about? It's a yes or no."

"It's more complicated than that. I don't have an answer for you right now. Give me some time, ok?'

Jack nodded. "Fine."

Hailey walked away, still no sure how she felt about Jack kissing her and that's the confusing part. Having someone like Jack is what Hailey wanted, but now she was even more confused than before. She wasn't sure if it was because she didn't' feel the same way about Jack or if she still wasn't over Ahkmenrah.

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon and Rebecca sat on the couch, reading a book. She was snapped out of it when the phone rang.

"Hello? Wait, slow down, Jessica. Say that again."

As soon as Rebecca hung up with Jessica, she wasted no time in leaving. It must have been a record for her getting to the museum. When she got there she saw that Jessica, Larry, and Cecil were standing outside.

"Are you sure she's missing?" Rebecca asked as soon as she walked up to them.

"She's not at her dorm." Jessica answered. "Her roommate said she hadn't been back all night."

"I called her mom, but Hailey hadn't been there." Cecil said.

"She's not in the museum and she won't answer her phone." Larry added.

"Maybe she's at a friend's house and her phone's on silent." Rebecca said. She did not want to think of the other option.

"She had classes this morning and I asked her teachers, but Hailey didn't show up." Jessica said.

Rebecca took out her phone and tried calling Hailey, but it went straight to voice mail. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll wait a few more hours." Cecil said. "In that time we will continue to look for her. If we don't find her then we will go to the police."

The others agreed and decided n where they would search. They would also continue trying to call her phone. Rebecca was hoping that nothing bad happened.

Hours passed and still there was no sign of Hailey. Everyone met back at the museum and decided it was time to go to the police. Just as they were about to make their way there, Rebecca's phone rang. Relief washed over her when she saw it was Hailey.

"Hailey, where are you? We're all worried about you."

"I'm sorry to make you worry. I know I should have called sooner, but I lost track of time."

"What do you mean you lost track of time? Where are you?"

"I'll explain everything when I get back. I'll only be gone for a few days. Tell everyone I'm sorry." Then she hung up.

Once Rebecca hung up, she looked at the others. "She's safe. She didn't say where she was. She said she would be back in a few days."

"Why would she go off like that?" Jessica asked. "She must have known we would be worried if we didn't hear from her."

"She said she would explain when she got back so for now we'll just have to wait."

The rest of the day was like torture to Rebecca. Even though Hailey called, she was still worried. So many questions were swimming in her head. She wanted to call Hailey back and demand answers, but she knew she wouldn't get any. If she learned anything about Hailey it would be that Hailey won't tell what's going on until she's ready.

"I still can't believe she did that." Jessica said. "I thought she was more responsible than that."

"I'm sure she had a good reason." Larry said.

"What kind of reason would she have that she wouldn't tell anyone that she was leaving?"

Larry shrugged.

"What's going on?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Hailey ran off." Rebecca answered.

"Why did she do that?"

"We don't know."

"She didn't say anything to any of us." Larry said. "We spent half the day looking for her. She finally called Rebecca, saying she's all right."

"I can't believe she would run off without saying anything."

"That's what I said." Jessica said.

Ahkmenrah then went back to his room, wondering why Hailey ran off. He was hoping that she was ok and nothing happened to her. When he walked into his room he glanced at his tablet. If he were alive he could have been out there looking for Hailey with everyone else. Then again if he were alive she probably never would have run off. He had a feeling he was to blame.

"Hey Pharaoh, we heard what happened with Hailey. How are you holding up?"

"Just fine." He answered without looking at the small cowboy.

"I'm sure she'll come back all right."

Ahkmenrah said nothing as he continued staring at the tablet. There was had to be some way he could help Hailey. Even if he couldn't be alive for her, he wished there was some other way he could help her. Maybe it would be best that she forgot they even dated. Of course he wasn't about to hit her hard enough to make her lose her memory.

Ahkmenrah placed a hand on the tablet. "Sometimes I wish I didn't come back to life at night. If I didn't then I never would have met Hailey. She would be living a normal life without the pain I have brought to her."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened." Octavius said.

"But it's true. I just wish there was something I could do. I wish I could help her and be there for her during the day. I would give anything to ease her pain."


	14. Chapter 14

Hailey did feel guilty that she didn't call the others sooner. She knew they must have been very worried about her. She just wasn't thinking much except wanting to get out of the city.

Hailey walked out of the plane, glancing around. It didn't take long to see the smiling face of Alexis. Hailey run up to her best friend and embraced her in a hug.

"Thanks so much for meeting me on short notice." Hailey said.

"I'm your friend. I would drop everything to come see you. So what's going on? You sounded sad on the phone."

"Can we get some lunch while explain? I'm starving."

Alexis laughed. "Sure."

Hailey was silent on the way to the restaurant and Alexis didn't push her on what was going on. It wasn't until they were seated down and had ordered that Hailey decided to explain her reason for her sudden visit.

"So, as I've told you, Ahk and I are no longer together. It's been hard, but I thought I was finally getting over him. You remember me telling you about Jack?"

"Yeah."

"He kissed me and told me he had feelings for me."

"What did you do?"

"I ran away. I know I shouldn't have."

"And why did you?"

"I don't know. I'm really confused and I don't know what to do."

"Well, do you like Jack?"

Hailey was silent for a few minutes. Their food came and Hailey took a few bites before she finally answered.

"Only as a friend. This may sound weird, but when he kissed me it felt like I betrayed Ahk. I know we aren't together, but it still feels that way."

"I guess you aren't over him like you thought."

"But it's impossible to be with him." Hailey thought about how she was going to say the next part without giving away the museum's secret. "We live in two different worlds."

"You're miserable without him. I can see it in your face and hear it in your voice. Maybe the two of you can't be together forever, but maybe you could just enjoy the time you do have until you find that special person."

"But would that be fair to Ahk? I don't know if I could do that."

"Then what do you want to do?"

Again, Hailey was silent. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. All she knew was she couldn't continue living like this.

"I think…" Hailey paused as she stirred her drink with her straw. "I think I need to get away from New York. I think it would do me some good if I got away from where he is."

"That might be a good idea. What would you do about school?"

Hailey shrugged. "I'll think of something."

* * *

It was strange to Larry to be spending time with Cecil after everything he had done. They had started spending time together when Hailey ran away. They searched for her together and now that they knew she was safe they still spent time together. Cecil was worried that Hailey wouldn't come back, but Larry assured him that she would.

"I don't think she will either." Jessica said. "I don't know how much she has said to you guys, but she's talked to me plenty. She has said that she's having a hard time being close to the pharaoh."

"But she doesn't work at the museum anymore." Larry said.

"Right, but she's still in the same city. The museum is still there where Hailey walks by it every once in a while."

"You're saying she wants to get as far from him as possible?"

Jessica shrugged. "It's possible. When you and Rebecca had that fight awhile back I know she wanted to get away from you. She even mentioned going to Japan."

"I didn't get that from her."

"That's because guys are clueless, especially when it comes to women."

Larry opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as he couldn't think of a comeback.

Jessica smirked.

"So how long do we give her before we call her?" Cecil asked.

"Give it at least until Sunday. If she doesn't want to fail school then she will have to be back by then."

Cecil didn't like waiting, but he knew he had no other option. If he knew where Hailey was then he would go and bring her back even if he had to drag her kicking and screaming.

The days seemed to drag on. They hadn't heard from Hailey since the other day and they had no idea where she was or if she was coming back even though she said she would.

"This is all my fault." Ahkmenrah said.

"Why is this your fault?' Rebecca asked.

"If we were never together then she wouldn't be in pain and she wouldn't have run away."

"I'm sure this has nothing to do with you."

"And what if she doesn't come back?"

"She will. You always come back to the people you love."

* * *

Hailey stood in the airport, wondering if she was doing the right thing. She had given this a lot of thought, but she still was unsure of herself.

"Are you sure about this?" Alexis asked.

"I'm sure. I think it will help me."

Alexis nodded. "Just give me a call when you're on your way back and I'll be here."

Hailey smiled. "Thank you. It may seem silly to move just because of a guy, but I think it's what's best."

"Hey, if people can move to be with someone, then a person can move to get away from someone. Now go on or you'll miss your flight."

Hailey gave Alexis a hug then headed off. She was sure that the others would give her a lecture when she got back, especially Rebecca. She wasn't sure how they would take the news.

Once Hailey was close to home, she decided it was a good time to call and let them know that she was still alive. The phone didn't even fully ring before Rebecca answered.

"Are you coming home?"

Hailey smiled. Rebecca always worried so much about her. "Yes. My plane will be landing in about an hour."

"You do realize you'll be getting a lecture?"

Hailey laughed. "Yes, I'm prepared for that."

The next hour seemed to go by slow. Hailey was very nervous telling everyone that she was moving to Nevada. She would miss them, but she had to do what was best for her and that was not in New York.

She thought she was doing better and that she was finally getting over Ahkmenrah, but she was only fooling herself. She missed him and she would always dream about him. Sometimes she would even cry herself to sleep. It wasn't good for her and she was afraid if that kept up then she would go into a depression.

Finally, her plane landed. She grabbed her duffle bag and headed out of the airport. When she walked outside, she was surprised at what she saw. Larry, Rebecca and Nick were there, but that's not what surprised her the most. Standing next to Larry was Ahkmenrah. He was dressed in modern clothes.

Hailey glanced around her and saw that it was still daylight. She then looked at her watch and saw there were still a few more hours before the sun went down. She pinched herself to make sure she was awake and indeed she was.

"What…how…" Hailey couldn't get a sentence out as she was too surprised that Ahkmenrah was alive and it was daytime.

"Amazing, isn't it?" The pharaoh said. "I'm still getting used to it."

"I don't understand."

"We'll explain everything." Rebecca said.

"See what happens when you leave for a few days?" Nick said. "You miss everything."

"I guess that will teach me." Hailey said, still shocked.

The five of them then headed off. Hailey couldn't wait to hear how Ahkmenrah was alive.


	15. Chapter 15

They soon arrived at Larry and Rebecca's place. Hailey had asked questions during the car ride, but no one would say anything until they were home, which bothered Hailey since no one was going to hear their conversation in the car anyway.

Rebecca went to get everyone drinks while Hailey stood glaring at them all.

"This is payback for me not telling you I was leaving, isn't it?"

"So you figured it out." Larry said. "We had to torture you somehow."

"Gee, thanks."

Rebecca finally came back, but Hailey didn't take her drink. This time she demanded that she get some answers.

"It happened the night you ran away." Ahkmenrah said. "I knew that the tablet could bring someone back to life, but I only thought it only brought them to life at night. I figured out how to fully come alive."

"And how was that?"

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Ahkmenrah placed a hand on the tablet. "Sometimes I wish I didn't come back to life at night. If I didn't then I never would have met Hailey. She would be living a normal life without the pain I have brought to her."_

_"You can't blame yourself for what happened." Octavius said._

_"But it's true. I just wish there was something I could do. I wish I could help her and be there for her during the day. I would give anything to ease her pain."_

_The tablet glowed, making Ahkmenrah back away._

_"What's it doing?" Jed asked._

_"I'm not sure."_

_"King Ahkmenrah, your wish has been heard."_

_"The tablet talks?"_

_Ahkmenrah was just as confused as Jed. Sure, it was his tablet, but Ahkmenrah had never heard his tablet talk before. It was very strange and neither of the three was sure what was going to happen._

_Finally, the pharaoh found his voice. "You heard my wish? Who are you?"_

_"I am what I am."_

_"Well, that makes sense." Jed said sarcastically._

_"Your heart speaks clearly to me. I will grant you the one wish that you desire."_

_"Wait, wait, wait. I'm still confused that the tablet is talking. If it's able to talk then why hasn't it done that before?"_

_"I am only able to communicate now because as I said, I heard his wish coming from his heart."_

_"I'm sure he's wished something before." Octavius said._

_"This time is different. I am only here because his wish is for someone else. Tell me your wish young pharaoh and I will grant it."_

_Ahkmenrah was silent, wondering if he heard right. It still confused him that his tablet was talking and saying it will grant his wish. Could it be true?_

_"I wish to erase Hailey's pain." Ahkmenrah said._

_"I cannot make someone's emotions disappear."_

_"Then what was the point in coming here?" Jed asked._

_"The pharaoh has another wish. All he needs is to ask."_

_"Is it possible then?" Ahkmenrah asked. "Is it possible for me to be alive and to be with Hailey?"_

_"All you need is to ask."_

_Ahkmenrah looked down at his two friends. If he could come alive for Hailey then he wouldn't be with all his friends in the museum. He could still visit them, but it would be different. Would the others hate him for it?_

_"Whatever you decide, Pharaoh, we'll be happy for you." Jed said._

_Ahkmenrah smiled. "Thank you." He then turned his attention back to the tablet. "I wish I were alive."_

_There was a bright light, making the three of them shut their eyes. The light soon faded and all that was left was the faint glow from the tablet._

_"It is done." The tablet said. Then the rest of the light from the tablet faded and then silence._

_"Did it work?" Octavius asked._

_"I…I don't know."_

_"Do you feel different?" Jed asked._

_"I'm not sure."_

_"I guess you'll just have to wait until morning to find out."_

_For the rest of the night, Ahkmenrah could hardly stand still. He still couldn't believe what happened and he was wondering if it was true. Was he really alive? He didn't tell anyone else what had happened and he told Jed and Octavius not to say a word until he knew for sure it had worked._

_Finally, it was time and as all the other exhibits were going back to their places, Ahkmenrah stayed in the lobby. It was probably foolish to do so especially since he didn't know if it would work._

_"Um Ahk, it's almost sunrise."_

_"I know."_

_"Then why aren't you going to your room?" Nick asked._

_Larry wasn't sure what he was doing and he really didn't want to carry a 3,000 year old mummy back to his sarcophagus. He was about to say something when Nick pointed out the window. Larry looked outside then at Ahk then outside and back to Ahk._

_"It's sunrise and you aren't all mummified." Larry said clearly confused._

_"So it did work."_

_"What worked?"_

_"The tablet granted me life again."_

_"It can do that?"_

_"Apparently. Even though it is my tablet, there are still things that I didn't know about it. I wished for life and it was given to me."_

_"So, what now?" Nick asked._

_"I guess we need to teach him our way of life." Larry said. "This is not going to be easy."_

_Ahkmenrah was about to walk outside, but Larry caught his arm._

_"You can't go outside looking like that. We need to put you in some modern clothes."_

_Larry gave Ahkmenrah a security uniform until they were able to get him some more clothes. He called Rebecca to meet him at the museum, though he didn't tell her what was going on. He knew she wouldn't believe it. Larry was seeing it and still couldn't believe it._

_Now that Ahkmenrah was dressed for the time, he was finally able to go outside. He hesitated a little, still wondering if it was real. Maybe he had fallen asleep and this was all a dream. Once he was outside he knew it was real. Even though it was a cold November day, the sun still felt warm on his skin. The wind swept through his hair._

_"I had forgotten what the sun felt like and the wind. It really is happening. I'm alive again."_

_Rebecca soon arrived at the museum and she was just as shocked to see Ahkmenrah walking around during the day. The question was: what was he going to do now?_

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

"So, Rebecca took me to get a birth certificate, was it?" Rebecca nodded. "She said it burned in a fire. So now I have a new life."

Hailey had her mouth opened for half of his explanation. When he finished she closed her mouth while she took everything in. Once her mind processed that Ahkmenrah was alive and sitting in front of her, she spoke.

"Do you have a new name? Ahkmenrah sounds very ancient Egyptian."

Ahkmenrah chuckled. "Yes. Horus. Now if I only remember that."

"You'll only be called that when we're in public." Rebecca said. "We'll still call you Ahkmenrah."

"This is…I mean I can't…I still..." Hailey was unsure of what to say.

"I know it's hard to believe. It took the rest of us awhile to believe it and we're still getting used to it."

"Does that mean that all of your organs are back?" Everyone laughed. "What? It's a good question. When they died their organs were taken out."

"I believe I do. I've been eating just fine. At first I would forget to eat then I would feel dizzy. Once I ate I felt better. And feel this."

Ahkmenrah grabbed Hailey's hand and put it on his chest.

"You have a heartbeat."

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes." Hailey sat back. "This changes things."

"Changes what?"

Ahkmenrah had wanted to ask Hailey if they could be together now, but he didn't. He knew that she would need time to take this all in. He wasn't sure what he would do if she still didn't want to be with him.

"I went to visit my friend Alexis in Nevada. I was planning on moving there because I didn't think I could stay in the same city as Ahk. I was still depressed that I couldn't be with him. And now…" Hailey trailed off.

"Now what?"

Hailey looked at Ahkmenrah. She wasn't sure how she felt. She had every intention of moving away from here. She wanted to get as far away as she could. How was she supposed to just pick up where she left off with Ahkmenrah now that he was alive? How can all of her pain just go away? Nothing was making any sense and she didn't know what to do.


	16. Chapter 16

It was silent for several minutes. Hailey was lost in her thoughts, wondering what she was going to do. She always dreamed about Ahkmenrah coming to life and being with him and now that it was finally happening she was unsure of herself. Ahkmenrah was starting to get nervous.

"Larry, Nick, would you two help me make some snacks?" Rebecca asked.

"Why does it take three people to make snacks?" Larry asked.

Rebecca looked at him then Larry realized Rebecca wanted Hailey and Ahk to have some time alone. The three of them went into the kitchen, hoping Hailey and Ahk could talk without Hailey either crying or storming out like she's known to do.

"So…what do we do now?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"If you expect everything to be fine like nothing happened then you're mistaken. I can't just be with you after everything I have gone through. It was hard not being with you and I was trying to move on with my life. I had a plan. I finally had everything figured out and now you're alive, which I still need time to get used to it. But, I also can't go on knowing that you're alive and not being with you."

"Now I am confused. You say you can't be with me, but at the same time you want to be with me?"

Hailey sighed. "I know it's confusing. I don't get it either. We have a long way to go and it will be awhile before our relationship will be the way it was before." Hailey then wrapped her arms around Ahk. "I want to give this a try. I've tried to move on, but it was so hard. I want to be with you."

Ahk wrapped his arms around her. "That is all I want."

In the kitchen, Larry and Nick were peeking behind the wall. Rebecca told them they should give the young couple privacy.

"They're hugging." Nick said.

Rebecca rushed over and peered around the wall as well.

"Does that mean they made up?"

"Probably." Larry answered.

"We're being watched." Ahkmenrah said.

"I had a feeling." Hailey looked over at the others. "You guys can come out now."

The three of them walked back into the living room; Rebecca was carrying a tray of sandwiches.

"I suppose you heard."

"We were in the kitchen." Larry said. "We couldn't hear anything."

"Huh-uh. Well, we decided that we are going to give our relationship a try."

"She couldn't say no to my good looks." Ahk said.

Hailey raised an eyebrow. "You haven't been alive for a week and already you're picking up modern sayings."

"Ahk, don't you have something for Hailey?" Nick asked.

"Oh right."

Ahkmenrah left the room, but it didn't take him long to come back with a small box. He handed to Hailey. Opening it revealed a bracelet with pink and white beads with a blue ahnk.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Ahkmenrah helped her put it on.

"Hey, it's almost time to go to the museum." Larry said. "You want to come, Hailey?"

"Sure. It's been awhile since I've been there."

It wasn't long before the five of them arrived at the museum. Hailey was excited to see everyone again. It seemed like so long ago since the last time she was there.

"Hailey, good to see you again." Teddy said.

"Good to see you too. I've missed you guys."

"And whose fault is that?" Jed asked.

"I'm sorry, Jed. Do you forgive me?"

Jed was silent as he glared at Hailey. After a few minutes he said, "Yeah, I forgive you."

Hailey smiled.

The rest of the night was spent catching up with everyone. Hailey was glad to be back and she was glad that she was back with Ahkmenrah. It would still take some getting used to him being alive.

* * *

The next day Hailey decided to skip school. She was spending the entire day with Ahk. It was strange, but it was what she wanted. Ahk was still getting used to the new world so he would always ask questions, which Hailey didn't mind answering. In turn, she had her own questions. Now that Ahkmenrah was alive, how would they explain the missing mummy? Ahk explained that somehow a replica was created so no one would suspect a thing. It was still confusing, but Hailey didn't think much about it. It only made her head hurt.

When they were done walking around, they sat in the park. It was something Hailey always wanted to do with Ahk and now she could probably have a life with him. She wasn't sure if their relationship could still work, but she was going to give it a second chance.

"Hailey?"

Hailey looked up at who spoke and saw Jack. She still was a little angry at him for just kissing her.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Who is that?"

"This is Ahk…Horus. My boyfriend."

"I thought you broke up with him."

"She did and now we are back together." Ahkmenrah said as he stood up.

Hailey stood up and placed a hand on Ahkmenrah's shoulder. "We've worked some things out and we are giving our relationship another try."

"Isn't he the one who had you so depressed you would barely smile? What happened with you going your separate ways?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you and I don't expect you to understand."

Jack was about to say something, but glancing at Ahkmenrah decided not to. Instead he just nodded and walked off.

"I thought you were going to punch him." Hailey admitted.

"I can't control what other men feel and it will do me no good to punch them. Besides, I'm better than that."

Hailey smiled. "Yes, you are."

The next few weeks, Hailey and Ahkmenrah spent time going to different places with Hailey explaining everything about the modern world. The pharaoh was a quick learner and was always willing to try new things, though the one thing he refused to try was driving. He said just thinking about driving would make him nervous.

At the moment, Hailey and Ahk were at the store picking up things they needed to make Thanksgiving dinner.

"This will be my first holiday." Ahk said. "Explain to me again what Thanksgiving is."

"It's a day where families get together and give thanks for what they have. The next holiday we have is Christmas. I can't wait to share that with you."

"What's Christmas?"

Before Hailey could explain, her name was called so she turned around and was surprised to see her mom and grandpa.

"How are you doing?" Cecil asked.

"Fine. And yourself?"

"Good. I know you have plans with you friends, but would you mind stopping by my apartment on Thanksgiving?"

"Um…" Hailey glanced at her mom.

"I would love it if you stopped by too."

"Ok, then I'll stop by after we have dinner."

"Good to see you again to Horus." Cecil smiled at him, which shocked not only Ahk but also Hailey.

"Looks like you're on good terms with Cecil and your mother." Ahk said when the two of them walked away.

"Yeah, things are getting better."

It was soon time for Thanksgiving and Ahkmenrah was excited to be spending his first holiday with Hailey. Hailey and Rebecca did most of the cooking while the pharaoh observed. When it was almost time for dinner he helped Nick set up the table.

"Well, we have a lot to be thankful for this year." Rebecca said once they were all seated. "I'm thankful that Hailey decided to stay in New York."

"I'm thankful for having such a great girlfriend and a wonderful son." Larry said.

"I'm thankful for having such an awesome family." Nick said.

"I'm thankful for finding good friends and having the opportunity to have a life with my boyfriend." Hailey said.

"And I am thankful for having a second chance at not only life, but with Hailey." Ahk said.

Dinner was wonderful. Hailey couldn't ask for better friends.

When they were finished, Larry, Rebecca and Nick headed over to the museum. Hailey and Ahkmenrah went to visit her grandpa. It was strange seeing her grandpa, mom and sister on one place. All three had cause Hailey pain, but all three were trying to make up for it.

"Good of you to come." Cecil said.

"Well, I can say no to family." Hailey said.

"Since when?" Jessica asked.

Hailey shrugged. "It sounded good."

"I am glad you came." Hailey's mom said. "And you haven't introduced me to your man."

"Oh um, this is Horus. My boyfriend."

"Welcome to the family." She smiled.

The two of them stayed for a few hours, but it was nice to actually have her family back…aside from her father, which no one was missing. Hailey's mom did say that her divorce was now finalized. They all planned to go out later to celebrate.

Things really were starting to look up for Hailey. She was becoming closer with her grandfather, mom and sister again. Ahkmenrah was now alive and they would be starting a new life together. She wasn't sure where the road would go, but she was ready to face any obstacle. She couldn't wait to see what life had in store and was ready to start a new beginning with the Ahkmenrah, the one person she truly loved.

* * *

**And so ends New Beginnings. I hope you all enjoyed it. And thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited. It means so much to me. ^_^**


End file.
